Diabolik Lovers Just a Servant
by AnaraHunter
Summary: As the youngest servant of the Sakamaki manor, Leon has the hardest job of them all. As the personal attendant to the Sakamakis' needs his job varies from baking and cooking for Kanato and the others to picking herbs and serving tea for Reiji. With the newest resident Yui Komori, everyone's past seems to come back to the surface. Warnings: abuse, cursing, dark themes, horror,
1. Chapter 1

~Hello Everyone!~

It's been a while since I had last written a fic with all the moving and getting into college...but now that I finally have time to myself, I wanted to get this fic idea out before it runs away. I'm planning on re-vising some of my other stories before continuing them because I don't like how they came out (and my newest chapters I saved are lost in my computer). After watching Diabolik Lovers online and reading some interesting fics based off the show or game I wanted to create my own but with a twist. Instead of a female OC that are usually in the fic's I wanted to make a male OC with a dark background much like the Sakamaki brothers. Since this is a new idea to me I am open to suggestions and ideas from you guys the readers. This is probably going to go under revision as well. I am open to ideas and enjoy reviews...with that out of the way please enjoy the story!

Oh I'm also posting this story on and Quotev too!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A young boy of 10 years stumbled out of that wretched place he was suppose to call "home" as quickly as his unsteady legs let him. Tears streamed down his face non-stop as the fear and pain shone through his gold eyes as he ran from the demonic looking house. _

_Running down the beaten old path in an unsteady gait, the young boy wanted to get away from the monsters that his father sold him too. Taking a quick glance from behind him he noticed the large amount of distance he made and felt a sense of satisfaction and relief run through his system. _

_Thinking he made enough distance he pulled over and leant an arm against a tree panting while the other clenched at the long and tattered shirt that was the only piece of clothing he owned. His heart beat erratically as he tried to will his heart to calm down not knowing that by stopping he made a fatal mistake. _

_A taller and menacing looking male made his way towards the unsuspecting boy before pulling the resting boy in a tight embrace shocking the resting male who began to shake in fear. _

_"Did you honestly think that you could get away you little whore!? " the elder of the two exclaimed mockingly as he pulled the young boys mop of shaggy dark brown hair harshly so he was looking at him._

_Chuckling perversely, the elder male grew excited at the look of pain and fear in the boys face. Slamming the boy into the tree he was just resting at he caressed the boys face almost lovingly before he slapped the young boy in the face making him yelp at the harsh contact._

_"Tsk- Tsk Leon, I thought we 'trained' you better than that...no one will save you. After all, your father sold your mind and body to us!" _

_At that exclamation he chuckled again before leaning in and licking the young boy named Leon on the neck as if to prove a point. Leon struggled in the arms of one of his newest 'owners' trying to break free from the hold, fueling his 'owners' amusement._

_"I-I don't belong to anybody y-you b-bastardo!" Leon said insulting the larger male who stopped his chuckling and glared at the young boy before smirking darkly._

_"I think it's time for your punishment Leon, I was going to hold off until we got 'home' but after that insult I'll do it now!" _

_Grabbing Leon by the arm he ripped the shirt off the young boys back and tossed him on the ground revealing a back with a scar that went from one shoulder blade to the right side of his lower back with a couple of smaller scars over Leon's back to accompany it._

_Leon knew what was about to come had tried to scramble away from the same monster he saw last night. But was quickly grabbed and held in place by the older male who began to loosen the belt from his jeans with a single hand._

_Tears began to leak from Leon's eyes as he knew that the events that took place with his newest 'owner' was about to repeat again. But before anything could happen a hand shot through the monster leaning over him. _

_Leon scrambled away from the fallen body of the monster who was going to do the unimaginable. His shock and fear was soon replaced by awe and respect at the seemingly beautiful being standing tall and proud in front of him._

_The being in front of him had blood dripping down the very same arm that pierced through one of the monsters Leon despised so much. The young boy was in awe as he caught the being in front of him who had just saved his life._

_"So the stories are true, there are such things as half-human and half-vampire beings out there...come pitiful child I will release you from this pain and fear and in turn I would like for your help." The powerful being told Leon as he reached out a hand for the child to take._

_Leon stared at the hand of the powerful being in front of him and knew that once he took that hand outstretched toward him he would be following this person for life. Taking the hand of the male in front of him he knew that his loyalty. respect, and devotion will belong to this man standing before him...for the man standing before him was the vampire king himself...Tougo Sakamaki._

Gasping loudly a dark haired male sprung upright on his bed as he held his head in his hands and allowed a bitter smile to make its way on his face. "Tch, it's those dreams again" he murmured before taking a few minutes to recollect himself.

Glancing out toward the window the male took notice of the sky before checking his phone for the time. "Looks like your going to have to start your day early again Leon."

Following his normal morning routine, Leon dressed himself up into his work uniform which was basically a butlers uniform. Adjusting the tie and taking in his appearance to make sure everything was in order he took off from his quarters to begin his day.

Making his way toward the kitchen he nodded in greeting towards the other workers who where also beginning preparations for the day. Going to his station, Leon began looking at the list left in his work place of the desserts needed for the day.

Chuckling slightly, Leon knew all to well who has asked for what out of all his Masters. Taking off his suits jacket he pushed up his dress shirts sleeves and washed his hands before setting off to work.

A while later

After leaning up the mess Leon made in his area and placing the desserts in there designated areas he decided to see what his Masters where up too. Leon did not have to go to far because as he was re-adjusting his attire he was stopped by a fellow butler named William who was probably the most strictest of butlers in the Sakamaki household.

"Shu-sama has required your presence and said to find him when your done in the kitchen." William explained seriously.

"Very well William I will see to Master Shu right away" Leon answered giving William a curt nod and began to walk towards where he hopefully thought Master Shu was at.

"Finding him isn't as easy as it sounds, though I wished he was more specific as to where he wanted me to meet him...Ahh screw it he is most like relaxing on the couch again." Leon complained to himself as he briskly made his way to where he though Master Shu was.

Knocking on the door where Leon thought Master Shu's presence was resting in he entered the room and closed the door lightly. His feet tapped quietly against the floor as he made his way to the couch where the resting Master laid.

As Leon hovered over his Master, Shu opened his blue eyes and gazed into the loyal servants gold eyes. "It took you long enough...Leon"

A small smile made it's way on Leon's face as he took Master Shu's comment as a way of being greeted. "I heard that you requested my presence from William...is there something wrong? Do you need anyrhing?"

Shu closed his eyes and moved his arms from his side to support the back of his head. "I received a call from **that ** person...we are to receive a guest who will be staying with us for a while."

At the mention of receiving a call from **him **Leon's eyes seemed be a little brighter before they dimmed at the thought of a new guest taking residence in the mansion. "So it seems that another bride is coming to stay...I wonder how long will this one last?" Leon questioned to himself feeling sorrow for what the new bride is going to have to face.

Shu sighed before lazily opening a blue eye toward the servant he and his brothers grew up with. "Before the woman arrives, I need you to prepare a room for her and see to it that she actually lasts." With that being said Shu closed his eyes and settled back into a more comfortable position.

Taking that as his dismissal, Leon placed his arm to his chest and bowed "It is done Master Shu." Pivoting on his heels Leon quietly left the room unaware of the lingering gaze of his "sleeping" master.

"It seems like things are going to be hectic soon...I should make some preparations of my one." Leon murmured to himself as he made his way down the hall.

"Master Kanato is there anything you need right now?" Leon questioned the male that seemed to appear suddenly behind him.

"It seems like our servant has gotten better at sensing others, ne Teddy?" a younger male with purple hair and violet eyes that had dark circles under them questioned the brown teddy with an eye patch in his arms.

"After living and serving my Masters for a couple years now, I have gotten better at keeping track at where they are." Leon answered humbly while he bowed in greeting toward the younger male.

"Who said you can talk back servant!?" Kanato snapped as he took a menacing step toward the servant.

"My apologies Master Kanato, I meant no disrespect and I certainly did not mean to speak out of term...I'll accept any form of punishment that you see fit towards my actions." Leon spoke while bowing.

"Any form of punishment? What do you think we should do Teddy?" Kanato asked his bear as he held it away from him and looked at it's face.

A dark but childish laugh came out of Kanato's mouth as he hugged Teddy tightly before speaking out amusedly toward the servant. "Since Teddy and I are in a good mood today we decided to be lenient just for today...as for your punishment we want something sweet like chocolate!"

Bringing his head back up Leon smiled slightly at the request, for these requests where not unusual to him. Each time he did something wrong or got in trouble with his Master Kanato around the punishment ranged to being bit to making a dessert for the child like Master.

"You are too kind Master Kanato but your wish is my command...I made these chocolate candies earlier for you to try, I hope it's to your liking." Leon pulled out a small purple satchel that contained the sweets that Kanato was looking for.

Almost immediately the chocolates where taken from his grasp by his childish Master who then disappeared after receiving said chocolates. Leon sighed at the usual antics he had to deal with when Master Kanato was around.

"You know that it will most likely spoil his next meal Leon" a cold voice spoke up but before Leon replied someone licked the shell of his ear and a voice huskily spoke in his ear "Why must you always spoil my brothers but not me? At least I would return the favor."

Shuddering slightly, Leon bowed in greeting to some of his other Master's. "Master Reiji and Master Raito how is everything so far?"

"Your tea wasn't that bad today but you could've done better" Reiji replied as he began to walk pass Leon and Raito to the library not really caring about the small talk the servant tried to provide. Leon was left with Raito who had a perverted smirk on his face.

"Don't even think about it Master Raito" Leon said trying to discourage Raito of any plans he had. Trying to walk away he felt arms encircle his waist in a loose hug as Raito leant over his shoulder and smirked at the now shocked Leon.

"Why don't you skip out on your duties and help me with something" Raito huskily told Leon who started to get flustered and tried to break free from the hug that now seemed to tighten.

"I'm sorry Master Raito but I cannot help you find a girl to pleasure yourself with right now because I have been given an important task by Master Shu himself." Leon explained still struggling from the tight hold he was stuck in.

Raito's eyes darkened at being denied a request he asked help for from one of his favorite servants of the household. "Are you refusing to help me servant boy?" Raito said darkly as he rested his head on Leon's right shoulder which made Leon himself flinch at Raito's tone.

But before anything could happen Leon was grabbed harshly from Raito's grip and taken away from the grasp of a angry Raito. "Tch now your harassing male servants Raito? Did you not get enough pleasure from the female servants?" A familiar voice taunted the most perverted of the brothers.

Raito glowered at the male who took away his target he was about to punish before smirking, "I could say the same to you...but no one would want to be touched by a harsh person like you Subaru." Before the angry Subaru could punch Raito, he disappeared with a chuckle.

"He pisses me off so much!" Subaru exclaimed before punching the wall in anger making Leon sigh in exasperation at the damage Subaru cost.

"Looks like I have to fix that later" Leon said catching the attention of Subaru who turned his anger onto Leon. Knowing what was going to happen Leon let out a "Damn."

I don't know if this came out good or not but I hope it did! I would appreciate comments and thoughts on this fic to help get a better flow into the story. Next up Yui makes her appearance and the action starts!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Readers!

I want to thank all the viewers for their time in reading my story and even taking the time to review or pm me on this story. I am taking all the thoughts and suggestions to heart and hope that this story continues to gather more readers and reviews. Now that I got this out of the way...please enjoy chapter 2!

"Master Subaru it isn't wise for you to take out your anger on the house-" Leon began only to get cut off by the glaring of his Master.

"So you would rather have me take my anger out on you and the other servants!" Subaru exclaimed feeling angrier than before.

Leon sighed at his Master's anger before reaching a hand out and grasping the same clutched fist Subaru used to try and land a punch on his other Master Raito and rubbed off the small debris left from the impact of the wall he hit with a handkerchief.

"It's not that I want you to take your anger out on the others or the house...it's just that I made a promise to care and protect all my Masters and see to it that they are content and happy with their lives." Leon explained putting the now dirty cloth away in a pocket of his pants.

Subaru's eyes widen a bit as he glanced into the loyal butlers gold eyes that showed he meant every word. Glancing back at his hand which was still held in the butlers calloused hands that showed how hard working he was before pulling out of Leon's grasp and turning away quickly.

"You better watch yourself now since you just denied Raito's request...better yet keep your guard up around all of us." Now calm Subaru disappeared as quickly as he came leaving Leon with a warm and happy feeling in his chest.

"Heh~ your still the same as ever Master Subaru." Leon spoke to himself as he walked to the room where their new guest will be occupying.

Hours Later

After cleaning and scrubbing the room, Leon gathered some sheets and other things needed for a female and set the place up to what he hoped was comforting and welcoming for the new bride.

As much as Leon disliked the fact that yet another female is going to have to face the terror and misfortune of the Sakamaki household he knew that most efforts were futile. A bitter sweet smile made it's way on Leon's face as he finished making the bed for the new prospective bride.

Sensing a presence, Leon quickly turned around and jumped slightly at the closeness of the person smirking before him. "It seems like where ever I go one of my Masters is around...is there something you need Master Ayato?" Leon spoke bowing his head in greeting toward the more bossier Master of the Sakamaki brothers.

"Yours Truly was looking for a plate of takoyaki but there wasn't one waiting for me downstairs...care to explain?" Ayato asked with a smirk on his face as he looked at his favorite servant of the Sakamaki household.

"Master Ayato...if I may speak so boldly, I left you a plate of takoyaki as requested on this mornings list...unless a certain Master Raito took it as revenge for earlier. Nonetheless, I will make you a fresh batch Ayato-sama." Leon explained trying to appease his Master.

"Heh~ Unlike my brother Kanato you can't appease me with treats or a new dish to replace the one you left unguarded...I'll have you pay in something else." Ayato spoke up a dark yet mischievous look shone in his eyes.

"Not now Master Ayato...I have to finish up we have a guest arriving in a while." Leon spoke up now slightly nervous much to the amusement of his Master.

Ayato allowed his smirk to grow as he pushed his now nervous butler onto the newly made bed before pinning him down. As he stared at the butler under him he chuckled amusedly at the fact that Leon stared back before baring his neck out for his Master to drink from.

As Ayato leaned down and took a long lick of Leon's neck after loosening his tie and moving the collar of Leon's shirt away. Leon only shuddered slightly at the feeling of his Masters tongue trailing his neck but said nothing against it.

After a bit Ayato spoke up "One of the main reasons why I like you better than the rest of the servants of this household is that you take any form of punishment and accept it...without struggle."

With that, Ayato bit down harshly onto Leon's neck making the butler wince at the stinging sensation but welcomed it because it was his punishment at failing a duty of his. Leon couldn't help but gasp when Ayato dug his fangs deeper into his neck and began to feel a little fainter due to the fact that his Master was practically guzzling his blood.

Ayato pulled away from the right side of Leon's neck and licked the blood off his lips before speaking up. "Your blood is always rich...sometimes I can't help myself."

Pulling away from Leon and standing up, Ayato took one last glance at the butler and the cleaned room and asked him the lingering question on his mind. "If we are having a guest... they better be someone who will provide Ore-sama great entertainment."

Leon fixed his shirt and the bed before standing up and following after his Master before answering his question. "I believe that your guest will provide excellent entertainment suited to your tastes Master Ayato." Leon replied while the same bitter sweet smile appeared on his face though Ayato didn't see it.

"Good, if the entertainment isn't as good as you say it is...your going to face a bigger punishment." With that Ayato walked away towards an unknown destination leaving Leon alone.

Rubbing the side of the neck where he was bitten, Leon couldn't help but sigh in fatigue which was not usual for the usually active and stronger looking butler. 'Well...back to work.' Leon thought to himself as he continued on his way.

The arrival of the bride

Glancing out the window in the kitchen, Leon noticed the dark and cloudy skies. 'I wonder if this is an omen' Leon thought to himself as he prepared another dish. As Leon was preparing meals he was currently unaware of the guest who arrived and the action that was taking place.

Finishing with the final preparations, Leon finally noticed a presence that was unfamiliar to him. 'Is that...blood, don't tell me the boys are getting rowdy with the bride' Leon thought to himself as he took a small whiff of the small scent of unique blood in the air.

Leon's eyes widened when he finally realized that the bride was already in danger on the first day. Quickly he followed the large presence of the Masters of the Sakamaki household gathered in one room.

Though his Master Shu intervened either intentionally or not before Master Ayato or Master Raito could bite her, Leon spoke up "It seems like the new bride has caused quite a bit of entertainment Masters."

Everyone glanced in his direction as he walked towards Ayato and knelt down next to the unconscious bride. "Allow me to take her off your hands for now Master Ayato...after all you wouldn't want to spoil the fun on the first day." Leon said as he gathered the young girl in his arms after receiving permission to do so from Ayato.

"Che~ Your right Leon we wouldn't want to ruin the fun with this girl yet" Ayato said sharing some glances with some of his brothers.

"Very well Masters I will take Milady to her new room and let her rest." Leon said bowing his head in the direction of the Sakamaki brothers.

As he left the room and begun his trek to the new brides room he couldn't help but admire the aura the young girl seemed to be surrounded in. A sad smile graced his face as he knew that she was going to be a great interest to the brothers and will be in a lot of pain from the bites they will most likely give her.

Pulling up to the girls room, he walked towards her bed and gently set her upon it. Pulling out a pink nightgown that would most likely reach the girls knees he carefully and gently undressed her with a look of indifference on his face as he placed the night ware on her innocent and fragile like form.

Leon folded her clothes neatly before placing them in a safe place along with her necklace. Once he was done with that, he carefully lifted the other side of the beds sheets and lifted the girl again before placing her under the covers. Brushing some of the light blonde strands of hair off the girls forehead, Leon brushed his lips against them before readjusting her hair and moving away.

"I will do my best to protect you Milady and I will not fail like last time" Leon spoke softly as he placed a hand over his heart and bowed to the sleeping girl. Before shutting off the lights Leon spared a last glance to the girl before leaving the area and into his room in the servants quarters letting the fatigue that usually wasn't there show.

"Let's see how much sleep I can get this night." Leon murmured to himself after getting ready for bed and tucking himself in. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

I must say I'm very surprised at the amount of views my story has made recently! I didn't think it would attract a lot of attention. But anyways, I really enjoy your thoughts on my story for those who took the time to pm or review this story. Please enjoy chapter 3!

After waking up from the usual dreams of his past, Leon prepared himself for the day knowing that with the new sacrificial bride in their midst...things are bound to get out of control.

'I really should meet with the bride and talk to her before things hit the fan' Leon thought to himself as he exited his room and made his way to the kitchen to prepare meals once again.

But along the way he was stopped by Reiji who motioned for him to follow. "Master Reiji is there something you need from me this early?" Leon asked the stoic and commanding (to Leon mostly) Sakamaki.

"Before you attend to your duties I want to have you formally introduced to Komori Yui as you will be also taking care of her along with the rest of us during her stay." Reiji informed the butler before spinning around and pinning Leon to a wall.

"I have rather high expectations for you Leon...we wouldn't want a repeat of last time, you understand?" Reiji told Leon with a sadistic look over taking his features before walking off with a calm expression on his face acting like nothing had happened.

Leon shuddered in apprehension knowing the consequences of disobeying Master Reiji's orders. 'But this time I will have to help the bride in the shadows' Leon thought to himself after catching up to his Masters side.

Upon Arriving at the brides room, Leon knew that both Ayato and Raito were trying to make the first moves on the bride. "Everyone, you'll be late" Reiji spoke up from the entrance of the room before fully entering.

"Shit...not you again Reiji." Ayato said in distaste while he glanced at Reiji before making eye contact with Leon.

"But I was having fun." Raito said in mock disappointment from his spot near the young bride.

"Please excuse the sudden intrusion...but I'm here to formally introduce myself to Lady Komori" Leon spoke up before making his way into the room himself.

"My name is Leon and I am the butler who takes care of the needs and requests of my Masters the Sakamaki brothers, but I am also here to take care of your needs as well...so please don't hesitate in consulting me for anything." Leon said introducing himself to Yui politely lacing his voice with warmth to show that he meant no harm to the young girl.

"Oh! I hope the nightwear was to your tastes...I had to change you last night into something comfortable after you fainted." Leon added apologetically, letting Yui know that none of the brothers changed her or touched her inappropriately.

Yui took in the butler known as Leon before her. The butler seemed to be a year or two older than her and had gold eyes that showed warmth and kindness that matched his chocolate colored hair. For some reason, Yui knew that this butler was someone she could rely on in the house she is currently trapped in.

"T-thank you for taking care of me!" Yui rushed out blushing slightly as she now knew who changed her but was relieved that he had done so anyway.

"It looks like Bitch-chan has taken an interest in our favorite butler Ayato~" Raito purred as he glanced at his brother who seemed to growl that his knew toy was looking and blushing at someone who was of lower standings.

"Oy! Chichinasi do not even glance in my butlers direction only look at me!" Ayato exclaimed as he roughly grabbed her chin and pulled her close to him.

Leon sensed the hostility that his Master Ayato was producing he knew that he needed to excuse himself before he gets a punishment from either of the three brothers for loitering around for long.

"I must take my leave Masters' Ayato, Raito, Reiji, and Lady Komori...I have my daily duties that I need to get started on. If you need anything please call my name and I will arrive shortly." Leon said bowing to his Masters and new Lady before leaving.

'I better get to work now before having to drop the Masters and Lady Komori to school' Leon thought to himself while making his way towards the kitchen. He knew that Master Reiji was probably explaining to Lady Komori about the night school she'll be attending along with the brothers.

"This is going to be really troublesome" Leon muttered to himself as he took his butler jacket off and set off to work planning on ways he could prevent Lady Yui from losing herself in the Sakamaki household.


End file.
